Do you see me Now (that I've snapped)
by vellymymare
Summary: Warning: Extreme violence. He's done it, Snapped, Canada had never really been seen before, always been, invisible, but not anymore, he was tired of it.


A/N: SERIOUS WARNING, THIS CONTAINS SNAPPED CANADA WHO IN THIS IS VERY VERY GORY, READ WITH CARE AND DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU oh and I forgot to say cannibalism. I will also be posting this soon (when I remember actually) on Deviantart under the name of Vellymymare. Also sorry for spelling mistakes.

I don't own Hetalia, or any other reference

Apologies if you feel sick when reading, I felt sick when writing it, well certain scenes anyway...

SORRY IF I CALL CHINA JAPAN, I SOMEHOW GET CONFUSED AND SAY CHINA IS AXIS AND JAPAN ALLIES

Image for cover is from art/Snapped-Canada-Fear-Garden-325117799 (She is not the original artist, I will reference them when I find them.)

Please read and review, I'd love to know your thoughts!

*·······*

Slang Dictionary

**snap definition**

n.  
a snapshot. : _ I got some good snaps of the fish you caught._

in.  
to go crazy. : _ His mind snapped, and he's never been right since._

n.  
a snap an easy thing to do. (Always with a in this sense.) : _ Nothing toit. It's a snap._

Dictionary of American Slang

*·······*

America had fallen to his knees coughing and spluttering, gripping the sides of the chair with his remaining strength, blind in one eye, and death in one ear, blood bubbled out of the freshly cut wounds, and sick surfaced on his forehead. around him lay the bodies of the former Allies, all except two, his own, and his brother's.

The Allies had been meeting, France and England, had, as per normal being fighting, Russia had been sitting there looking as creepy as ever, if placed here, grin would have seemed sadistic, but somehow Canada had made him fall. China, had just sat there, head in hands, claiming, Europeans were stupid while Canada, poor, poor, Canada, had just sat there, none of them had realised until too late. England and America had left the room for a minute, so the four had remained. But from there, America had no recollection of what had taken place only several minutes ago, He remembered going to find a pen for the white board which was mounted at the front of the room, England had gone the opposite way, probably to talk to his imaginary friends, America had rummaged around the draw of one of the offices, until he found a pen, only hearing the muffled gurgling screams of England until it was too late. As he had entered the room Canada had grabbed him in the head lock, England lay on the floor in front of him inhuman sounds emitting from his throat eventually his sounds stopped and his body just twitched from the recent cease of life. China's body was slumped across the desk, eyes glazed over, neck slit in a thin line, Only Russia's hand was visible held at an awkward angle and the French man was not in sight. America began to shake, visibly, causing Canada to laugh again "Mattie, Mattie please, please stop, please calm down"! America pleaded with him, "No"! Canada almost screamed at him "I'm so sick of it, sick of being invisible, well, now, guess what, I'm going to be seen"! Canada had during the yelling tightened his grip around America's neck leaving him wheezing as Canada dragged him across the room to where France's body could now be seen. At seeing his other older brother's body Canada took on a new side and began stroking America's hair. What lovely hair you have", he half whispered the the struggling American in his lock, before grabbing on of the locks and ripping it out blood emerging from the once flesh covered space, America let out an unearthly scream, yet no one heard, the door was locked, Canada keeping his grip inspected the hair placing it upon his head, before removing it and licking of the blood and smothering it over his face he smirked as America began to gag and removed the skin from his face. Opening America's jaw he shoved it in, every strand, making him drop to the floor and throw up, removing all the mashed up remainders of hamburgers. Then shoving the top half of his face in the regurgitated former food Canada put his free hand on the Back of America's neck digging in his nails, drawing blood before slowly peeling away the skin America tried to fight back, even with adrenaline pumping though his veins he could not beat the rage of his younger brother. Then Canada removed his face from the sick and began smashing his face into the floor, his nose making a cracking sound which Canada deemed with a sadistic smile, and laughed, laughed to see all that pain his brother was going though. America's face was now a mix of blood and sick as was the floor surrounding them, but Canada didn't mind, he just kept going, kept hurting his brother. America was losing blood, but even he could sense the mood, the rage, the pain, the psychotic and every thing in between, he was going to die, but the hero never died, he knew, well maybe he wasn't the hero then. When he though weak thoughts believed Canada had done, he was so wrong, Canada seemed to sense these thoughts and removed the knife from where he had placed it earlier in his pocket. He began to, with the tip of the knife, carcass America's back before carving, lightly, obviously wanting his victim to last, a maple leaf symbol. "Oh look at that"! Canada said gleefully as America was screaming "You belong to me now"! Then Canada, by America's remaining hair locks pulled his head up and removed his somehow surviving glasses, avoiding letting go of America he placed one of the two supports in him mouth and using join effort between his hand and teeth snapped it off, throwing the remainder of the glasses across the room he positioned the metal piece before reasoning it into America's eye, no sound had ever been heard like the one that was made by America, America screamed until he could no longer, his voice had died, but by now, there was no use screaming, no one was coming. Canada knew his brother was losing grip, "Come on then", he grinned "let's have a farewell party, we have no cake but I'm sure we have something, oh yes, of course", Canada once again grabbed the hilt of the knife and releasing his arm from America's back and his hand from his hair, he lifted on of the victims hands, "What one do you want to try big brother?" He asked "I'll give you the pinkie, just so you can get a taste". Canada then rest America's hand on the floor and snapped then sliced of his middle finger and pinkie, America jerked and let out strangled cries, the most expressive noise he could make after screaming so much, "There, there" Canada once again let out a sadistic smile, and began to wave the two fingers in front of the nation's face, "Here you go, your farewell meal", before moving the pinkie towards his mouth, America tried efforts in vain to keep his jaw closed, but in his weakness failed Canada popped the pinkie into his mouth and then in turn ate the middle finger himself "Mmm, crunchy" Canada muttered to himself before withdrawing a bone from his mouth, "Hey America", Canada muttered while munching still on the flesh and marrow writhing the finger, "Remember a while back, we were placing baseball, and you kept hitting me with the ball in the face, yeah, I'm gonna show you what that feels like". For what seemed like a decade, America lifted his head and crooked a "P-Pl-P-please Mattie N-N-No", Canada frowned

"Aww come on brother it'll be quick" with out waiting for his brother's reply he grabbed America's head again, pulling it to face him began pounding America's cheeks, his broken nose and his forehead which was still covered in layers of sick and blood. Purple bruising had stained his pale face and he looked as if he was already at heavens door, he wished he could be, but he wasn't yet. America tried to move away, but failed, so with his remaining strength threw his weight at Canada taking him by surprise, America, crawled, not even that, dragged himself across the floor, inching toward France and Russia's bodies, "Oh", Canada once again grinned, recovering, "Do you want to be like spain"? Canada strode over to Russia, and in one fell swoop severed the head, he then pulled away the light scarf and draped it across the blood scattered across the room, staining it red, then he went to stand in front of the cowering America, lifted the scarf and said "Taurus, Taurus". Dispite America staying in the same place, Canada played with imaginary foes, leaping in the dance before stopping in front of America, "Taurus", he grinned before stabbing America in the shoulder whom of which cried out coarsely, collapsing on the just wounded shoulder, the Canada was back, this time at the right thigh, America cried out again yet Canada carried on, going for the the Back left leg and the front right one before finishing in the middle. America knowing he was going to die, with all the effort he could gather pulled himself to a chair and just lay there so weak, exhausted, tired of the game. But to be honest, he never wanted to play it anyway. "Mattie", he whispered begging to be put out of his misery. "Please"

"Aww brother you don't want to leave yet do you?" Canada said in a mocking tone,

"Please," For America the light was fading now, his senses had dulled, he was blind in one eye, he had lost hearing in his right ear from the beatings against his head. He never thought he would die like this, "Mattie!" He whispered, for the last time, dispite what he had been though savouring the name. "I'm sorry Mattie" he whispered as the fate's string was cut and his body fell limp.

That was the end, of America, of England, France, Russia and Japan, and they were not the first. Canada looked around the room which was scattered with blood drops, he smirked, feeling no sympathy and no symptoms of it. "This is the beginning" he said aloud to himself, "Of a new era", He would take down the other countries, the Nordics, the Axis and every other nation, destroy them all, and then take his and formerly America's countries and rule the world, the would be the supreme leader, no, he would be Panem


End file.
